Una noche romántica
by bulveggokmil
Summary: Entrar y leerlo a ver si os gusta
One-Shot. Una noche romántica

Está ubicado después de la batalla con Buu.

Era viernes por la noche en Capsule Corp y Bulma se encontraba en el salón de su casa pensando en cómo podía pasar una noche romántica con su amado príncipe saiyan ya que el problema es que siempre se pasaba la vida entrenando en la cámara de gravedad y además tener un niño de ocho años no ayudaba demasiado, de repente, Trunks, de ocho años, entra en el salón contento.

\- Hola mamá quería pedirte una cosa

\- Dime Trunks

\- ¿Puedo ir este fin de semana a casa de Goten? – al preguntarle eso a su madre, Bulma no lo dudó ni un solo segundo

\- Está bien, puedes ir pero no quiero que molestes ni a Chichi ni a Goku, ¿entendido?

\- Bien, gracias mamá – Trunks se fue del salón contento

Un problema menos, ahora debía pensar en cómo podía convencer a Vegeta de pasar una noche tranquila los dos solos.

Era sábado por la mañana temprano, Bulma estaba bajando a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, cuando llega ve a Vegeta sentado con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ya era hora de que te levantaras – dijo Vegeta algo irritado por no comer a su hora

\- Oye, es sábado, no tengo que madrugar en fin de semana, podrías haberte preparado algo tú, ¿no?

\- Para eso estás tú – al oír esa respuesta a Bulma le dieron ganas de responderle pero se aguantó ya que si quería tener una noche tranquila con él no debía hacerlo enfadar ni enfadarse ella.

\- Voy a preparar el desayuno – dijo Bulma. A Vegeta le llamó la atención de que no discutiera con él, lo que le hizo sospechar que quería conseguir algo pero aun no sabía el que. Mientras estaban desayunando, Bulma le echó valor y empezó a hablar.

\- Por cierto, Trunks no va a estar este fin de semana ya que va a estar con Goten

\- Ese niño ya volvió a irse sin decirme nada, ya verás cuando vuelva, lo haré entrenar hasta que yo quiera – a Vegeta le molestó que Trunks no le dijera nada

\- Bueno, no te enfades, anda. Como te decía y mis padres no están, están fuera, así que había pensado en que podía hacer una cena romántica para los dos y estar juntos por la noche, ¿qué te parece?

\- Una pérdida de tiempo, además ¿por qué tendría que hacer eso?

\- Porque eres mi marido y quiero estar contigo, por ejemplo – Bulma dijo eso con un tono enfadado ya que se imaginaba una respuesta parecida por parte de él.

\- Tengo que entrenar

\- Siempre estás con el mismo tema, haz lo que te dé la gana – había tenido muy poca paciencia esta vez, cuando recogió los platos se fue a su laboratorio enfadada y furiosa por la conversación con su marido, en cambio, Vegeta pensó que no sería tan terrible estar con ella, pero aparte de que tenía que entrenar, no quería rebajar el orgullo, así que se fue a su cámara sin decir nada.

La noche, nuevamente, había llegado y Bulma estaba cansada ya que había estado toda la tarde allí metida con tal no verle la cara a su marido, aún seguía muy enfadada pero le dio hambre y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando llegó vio un papel encima de la mesa que ponía "Sal al jardín" la letra le parecía de Vegeta. En un principio no quería salir, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y fue. Lo que encontró le encantó: en el suelo del jardín había una gran manta extendida y en ella había champagne, dos copas, velas iluminando el ambiente y comida preparada. No sabía a qué se debía todo eso, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Vegeta y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto Vegeta? – él no le respondió enseguida, se dirigió hacia la manta, se sentó y se puso a mirar el cielo

\- Vegeta, te hice una pregunta – Bulma se dirigía hacia él e hizo lo mismo. En un momento ella giró la cara hacia él y vio que tenía un rostro tranquilo, Vegeta al sentirse observado también se giró para ver a Bulma y se fijó en su bello rostro iluminado por las velas, pensó que realmente era la mujer más hermosa del universo. Dejándose llevar por esa magia que se estaba creando se acercó a su mujer y le dio un cálido beso en sus labios que estaba lleno de amor, el amor que él se propuso a darle después de darse cuenta de que lo más importante para él era su familia después de la batalla contra Buu y el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer. Una vez terminado el beso se pusieron a cenar, no hablaron pero tampoco hacía falta, era una noche perfecta: estrellas, luz de velas y lo más importante para Bulma, Vegeta.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se echaron en la manta, Vegeta puso su brazo derecho rodeando la cintura de su mujer para acercarla hacia él y que no tuviera frío, entonces Bulma habló.

\- Gracias Vegeta por esta noche, esto era lo que quería – dijo Bulma cada vez más enamorada de su marido. Vegeta decidió tragar su orgullo por una noche y decirle a su mujer lo que ella quería oír, pero aunque fuera así lo que iba a decirle no sólo se lo decía por eso sino porque él tenía ese sentimiento.

\- Te amo Bulma, haría cualquier cosa por ti

\- Yo también te amo Vegeta – en ese momento se volvieron a dar otro beso, cargado de ternura y amor sabiendo que ya nada los podía separar.

FIN

Se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño relato, espero os guste J


End file.
